My best friend
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: Harry and Draco have been best friends for years, but are their feelings still just friendship? Draco sings about his love for Harry.


**Draco and Harry have been best friends since their first year, even though both are in different houses. Harry is currently dating Ginny, but not happy with her, as he wants someone else. Draco doesn't like the fact Harry is dating her, for he wants him to be the one to date Harry Potter. A song fic where Draco sings to himself about his love for Harry.**

**This story is based on "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift, I don't own any of the characters, just the storyline.**

Draco walks alone around the grounds of Hogwarts, a thing he does whenever he's feeling down, when he's alone at night, walking in silence, he can think the best. He thinks about things that bother him, mostly about the fact that his best friend is dating Ginny Weasley. He has to admit it, he is jealous, really jealous, not at him of course, who would want to date the Weaselette? No one, right? He's jealous at her, for dating the guy HE is in love with, and who he was supposed to date, not her. He does not, however, notice the raven haired boy looking at him under a certain cloak.

'Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<p>

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause It's just so funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night'<p>

Harry's his best friend, of course he won't tell him he's in love with him, it would only make things a lot more awkward. Harry always tells him how in love he is with her, of course not noticing how much it hurts him, and he just acts along with it, like he has another choice, he can see how happy Weasley makes him.

'He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do'

Harry had followed Draco to see where his friend went to almost every night, but now he was here, he had the feeling he should not stay to listen. His curiousity won of course, he had always known Draco was gay, even though he had never told him, it was obvious when you looked close enough. But it seemed like the boy had a secret crush, one he didn't tell him about.

'Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do'

The Weaselette was one lucky girl, but she didn't deserve Harry at all, it's obvious to me she's not really in love with him, just with his fame and money. It's not fair, I love him so much, and would do anything to make him happy, but she's dating him, and doesn't even realise how lucky she should be with it.

'So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into...

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.'

"Draco?" The voice makes Draco jump "Harry? What the hell are you doing here?! " His eyes widen with fear, Harry heard him sing, he knows.. Oh god he knows. "Draco, why'd you never tell me about your crush? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Yes, because he could picture perfectly how that conversation would go. You can't exactly walk up to your best friend saying 'Hey Harry, I know we're best friends at all, and how you're straight, and have girlfriend you love, but I'm in love with you.'

"Because I couldn't. I could not tell you about this." At this, Harry hesitates a second, before pulling Draco into a warm hug. God.. if he only knew what he was doing to him. "Why couldn't you tell me? I'm your best friend." Draco sighs "That's why I couldn't tell you, because you're my best friend."

Harry looks confused, and Draco feels sorry for him, "What do you mean? Because I'm your best friend?" "You really don't get it do you? Think about it, you heard the song." So Harry does.

This guy talks to Draco about his girlfriend, so it has to be a friend, or at least someone a bit close to him, that must be hard. They laugh to getter a lot, so it's definitely a friend. Obivously, he's really in love with this boy, but why couldn't he tell me? He knows everything about Draco. _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. _Harry's eyes widen with realisation. A close friend, with a girlfriend, and he couldn't tell Harry BECAUSE he's his best friend.

"You love me?" Draco looks to the ground, not wanting to meet the boys eyes. "Yes, yes I do, alright? You get it now? I'm in love with you. I know I shouldn't be, because it's wrong, and I know you'll never love me back! You always talk about how much you love Ginny, how happy she makes you, how-" He's interrupted by the light touch of lips on his own, which pull away as sudden as they came.

"I've never loved Ginny Draco, and I'm certainly not straight, you're not the only one who can keep a secret." Harry looks at the boy in front of him "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." And their lips meet for the second time that night.

**I really hope you liked it! Please leave a review behind to let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
